Talk:Out to Launch
I just watched the episode. There's a couple of definite allusions to Star Wars, but there's a couple that seem to be tentative at best: * Is the Milk Shakes Bar a reference to Milliways from The Restaurant at the End of the Universe? * There seems to be a reference to Back to the Future at the end involving Candace. * Is the phrase "It's the final frontier, baby" at the end of the credits a reference to Star Trek, or just space exploration in general? What's everyone else think? -- RRabbit42 05:30, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :Starting to watch the episode now, but "final frontier" is definitely Star Trek. —Topher 05:38, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :After watching the episode a second time, Milk Shakes bar is most likely a reference to the Restaurant at the End of the Universe. Still not quite sure about the car flying through space being a Back to the Future reference. The music used makes an argument, but still pretty unclear. —Topher 19:57, 7 December 2008 (UTC) I was thinking that Candace talking to Jeremy in the space suit was an allusion to when Marty McFly was wearing the radiation suit and did his "I am Darth Vader from the planet Vulcan" bit. -- RRabbit42 20:40, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah, that DID seem like it. I mean, she was even wearing the heavy breathing "toxic suit"-like thing. I don't think that the car in space was a reference to that movie, since the De Lorean never went to space. Just traveled through time. "Final frontier, baby" is DEFIANTLY a reference to "Space; the final frontier" of Star Trek. The milk shake bar most likely a reference to the Restaurant at the End of the Universe. But, we really need to expand the article, and add the correct sections. --SuperFlash101 21:03, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Didn't register the space suit part. I suppose that is a reference. I was thinking Back to the Future Part II when the DeLorean can fly. Also, Candace gets in and out of the car while it is moving, but this is STRETCHING the reference. Not sure why you're complaining about the article not having the correct sections, Flash. Isn't this a wiki and anyone can add things? ;) :I will try and focus on working on a summary in a few minutes after I do some patrolling of the Recent Changes. No screencaps yet, as iTunes still hasn't posted the new episode. —Topher 04:38, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Good news! This episode is finally available on iTunes, so you can expect some screencaps finally. Yea! —Topher 06:44, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::I can supplement these with screencaps from what I recorded with my DVR. -- RRabbit42 07:07, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Failure Should the fact that they actually messed up with a project several times be included, I dont remember them ever messing up before... felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:42, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Not sure about really being a failure as it was in a montage used in a comedic way. It was also an homage to how hard scientists actually worked to get into space to begin with. On a side note, should we include the fact that Phineas and Ferb's plan ended up destroying Doofenshmirtz's for the first time instead of the other way around? —Topher 19:57, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Montage or not, it is still the first time they weren't able to do something the first time around, and from the things they have done in the past, space travel is on of the easy ones. felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:00, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe, I mean, but it seemed like it was for comical reasons. Also, it wasn't the first time they've messed up. Remember in "I Scream, You Scream". This factoid should be in the continuity section. --SuperFlash101 21:03, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Futurama allusion About a month ago, Futurama was added to the list of allusions. Here's what it says: :::Similar to what happened before the break in this episode, the Planet Express Crew in Into the Wild Green Yonder decide to fly into a wormhole. Also, the path of Isabellas and Phineas' Relationship is similar to the Relationship between Leela and Fry in the Series. I haven't seen that Futurama movie yet, so I can't verify the assertion that the bright light that turns out to be the Milkshake Bar for Out to Launch is close to what happens to the Planet Express Crew. But, I think the part about the relationship needs to be removed. Isabella started out with a crush on Phineas, but Phineas isn't aware of it. Fry started out with a crush on Leela, but she initially didn't like him and it took her a long time to become romanticly attracted to him. It's not quite the same, and the relationship between Isabella and Phineas could be attributed to any number of shows, not specifically Futurama. — RRabbit42 06:00, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Incorrect "Too Young" line How is Candace asking about her suit making her butt look too big related in any way to someone asking someone else "aren't you a little too young/old to be doing tthis?" - PMDFan 00:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :It's the same thing as the Sergeant asking Candace "aren't you a little too female to be Morty Williams"? It's a variation that points out that something is out of place. — RRabbit42 01:01, November 5, 2009 (UTC) : Disney Channel Music? I was watching an episode of Sonny With a Chance, and a piece of music played at a point, which was the same exact tune as the tune that plays when Ferb twirls the... thing. Should this be included somewhere on the page? KillStealer 04:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC)KillStealer A Half-Life song in Phineas & Ferb? When Phineas, Ferb and Candace where heading into the star, a short song can be heard. I don't know if it's just me, but that song sounds like a part of Adrenaline Horror(a song from Half-Life)(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIrqdchhKlI), go to 0:52, it's almost the same. That song is also used when Doofenshmirtz plugs the Meltinator in S'Winter. -- 03:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I think it IS that song. Someone ubdate the Allusions ASAP!! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 03:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Errors: Sunrise The sunrise has been cited as an error. Depening on the position of the giant robot (more to the point: if the robot was at that moment moving into position), it is quite possible that it looks as if the sun appears from behind the earth, creating this sunrise effect. Theroach (talk) 20:42, March 26, 2013 (UTC)